


not in front of you

by sickficbitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emetophobia, Gen, Hunk is mentioned, M/M, Sad, Shance if you squint, Sick Lance, Sickfic, Vomiting, caretaker shiro, kinda hate myself for this, pretty gross tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch
Summary: lance is sick and wants hunk, he finds someone else instead





	not in front of you

Lance's eyes fluttered open. He felt strange, and there was an odd feeling in his stomach. He turned his head to look at the clock.  


3:42. Fuck, it was early. Lance knew what this was, if his calculations were correct it was some space food his stomach didn't appreciate. He got up while he still could and sadly walked over to the toilet. Tears brimmed his eyes as he looked down into the water, knowing how horrible it felt but how good he would feel after.  


The wave of nausea ran over him and he slammed his palms to his mouth. He gagged and kept it in until he felt the warmth in his hand and he pulled them away puking into the toilet. His gross hands gripped the seat, as wave after wave of vomit poured out of his poor body.  


After he had finished and was just coughing up water and saliva he realized he needed to be with someone, he couldn't go through this horrendous thing alone. his mother was always the best at taking care of him when he was sick. he really missed her. He grabbed his trashcan and headed for hunk’s room, quietly and slowly, as to not upset his stomach. He rounded a corner and then fell to the ground, vomit spilling out of his mouth and into the trashcan, tears stinging his eyes. Once again the sobs came, and lance attempted to be as quiet as possible. A sudden warm hand on his back made lance almost jump in terror. He was at least happy Hunk had found him, even though he hadn't made it to hunk. He turned around, ready for a warm bear hug but to his surprise, he was met with the leader of Voltron, not exactly the guy he was looking for.  


“Hey Lance, cmon let's go to my room, okay?” Shiro asked gently. Lance stared at him with wide eyes.  


“I w-was looking for h-hunk.” Lance managed.  


“Oh, don't bother him, I was already awake. Cmon,” Shiro pursued. Lance was about to respond when his hands went over his mouth again. He didn't want to puke in front of Shiro. He couldn't. Shiro was a no-bullshit guy, Lance couldn't be spewing chunks while he watched. Hell, Shiro would probably tell everyone at breakfast that he was sick, then Pidge wouldn't talk to him, Allura and Coran would poke at him and Keith wouldn't be near him for fear of getting sick. This was the worst possible scenario.  


“Lance don't hold it in, it's okay. I won't tell anyone.” Shiro told him. Lance swallowed harshly.  


“Not in front of y--” Lance looked at the trash and Shiro drifted grabbed it and put it under him just in time. Shiro's heart broke watching him in so much pain, how his knuckles turned white because he was gripping the bin so hard. The only sound in the castle were lance’s quiet sobs in between the retches. When he finished, Shiro didn't hesitate to scoop him up and take him to his bedroom. Shiro placed the Cuban boy on his bed and grabbed another trashcan.  


“Just go to sleep lance. I'll be right here, promise. Shiro told him as he slipped into the bed too.  


Lance stared at him with puppy dog eyes.  


“C-can we c-cud-- nevermind.” Lance quickly corrected himself. This wasn't Hunk. This was Takashi Shirogane. The leader of Voltron. Not hunk.  


“What?” Shiro asked.  


“C-cuddle?” Lance took the leap of faith. Shiro's face softened and showed a side of him that lance had never felt before. He smiled and nodded, cuddling up behind Lance, draping his human arm over his side. Lance felt so… safe.  


“Goodnight lance.”  


“Night Shiro.”

 


End file.
